


Spell Books and Sparks

by fireflystiles (cuddlehazz)



Series: Spark and Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Beta Derek Hale, Bookstores, Harry Potter References, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Panic Attacks, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sarcasm, Stiles learns magic, Swearing, Witches, day trip, not graphic, season four isn't a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/fireflystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted to protect the pack and if Deaton wouldn't help him then he would teach himself. Queue trips to book stores, late nights spent reading and magic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell Books and Sparks

Stiles feels like Harry Potter when he is at the Dursley’s hiding under the covers to practice magic without getting caught. Stiles promised his dad he wasn’t on the chess board but he has a spark. He has to keep his Spark a secret from his dad but he wants to learn how to use it. Stiles isn’t even sure he has a Spark. But if he does oh boy you better believe he is going to learn magic so he can finally protect his pack.

 

**A few weeks earlier…**

“Deaton?” Stiles called out as he entered the vet clinic. Stiles decided enough was enough, he was going to learn magic one way or another. He decided to start with the resident druid.

“What can I do for you Mr. Stilinski?” Deaton answered after appearing out of nowhere.

“Warn a guy, would you! You’re as bad as the wolves! Bells for all of you!” At least Stiles had an idea for Christmas presents this year. After Stiles recovered from his minor heart attack he turned to glare a Deaton. “I want you to teach me about my Spark.”

“I don’t think I should do that,” Deaton replied looking at Stiles wearily. Deaton tried to keep his distance as much as possible; meaning he was incredibly sketchy and gave half answers.

“Why the hell not?!” Stiles exclaimed wildly throwing his hands up. Deaton is always so damn sketchy.

“Because as you know I’m not involving myself in pack busin--”

“Bullshit!” Stiles loudly interrupted. Typical Deaton.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help you,” Deaton replied not looking the least bit sorry, the bastard.

“Fine,” Stiles says looking at Deaton before he turns around to leave. “Thanks for nothing Doc,” Stiles yells over his shoulder as he leaves the clinic. What a waste of time.

 

**Present…**

So now here he is sitting on his bed with the covers up hiding the books he ordered from this sketchy ass website. How is this his life? The books came in the mail and luckily his dad was working when they came. The books looked real, like actual magic, not the fake crap. So that was a start.

Along with the internet, Stiles decided to look for books stores, the old ones like the hole in the wall bookstores. He found one, _Maggie’s Grimoire_ , that was run by an actual Witch, he thinks at least, so he figures as long as he doesn’t piss her off maybe he could get some information. Knowing him, he’d piss her off.

Stiles was planning a few small day trips to the books stores. He figured if he did it while his dad was at work he would be okay. Tomorrow was his first stop. It was already almost five in the morning, damn he was up all night again reading the books.

The bookstores open at eight and it’s a long drive, so Stiles figured he could leave now and stop at a few stores before he went to _Maggie’s_.

He when to three bookstores before he got to _Maggie’s_. The first, _The Book Nook_ , was a used book store that was actually pretty fun, even though it didn’t have any magic books. Stiles picked up a few cheap books for Derek knowing that he reads a lot when he’s at the loft (not creeping on people) and Isaac is at school. The second store he can’t even enter, it’s like the wolves with mountain ash. A blind man came to the door with a shotgun saying that magic users were not welcome in his store. Guess he actually does have some magic if he couldn’t get in. Maybe he could have if he believed he could, look he was learning something from all the reading he was doing, woo!

The third bookstore had been replaced by a fucking _Barnes & Noble _which was of no use to Stiles and expensive as fuck. Stiles went in any way and asked if the old store had moved somewhere. The cashier looked at him and then called ‘Dave’ to the front. Dave, as it turned out, found books from the old store hidden behind a door with ‘weird symbols’ on it as Dave put it. Sounds like Stiles’ kind of place. They had been boxed up and Dave told Stiles he could take all of them. Damn, Stiles was lucky. Stiles couldn’t wait to look into the boxes when he got home. Tough he didn’t know where he was going to hide them.

Finally, he got to _Maggie’s Grimoire_. It was located in the corner storefront that had vines with flowers climbing all over the place. Stiles liked it.

As he walked in he could almost smell the magic, not that that made any sense. Huh. Magic.

He started looking around, noting that he couldn’t see anyone else in the store.

“I thought I felt a Spark!” A woman exclaimed behind him causing Stiles to jump.

“BELLS FOR ALL MAGICAL THINGS!” Stiles screams at the woman with brown hair and tons of tattoos beautiful tattoos that seemed to move across her skin. Stiles hates being snuck up on, stupid werewolves, druids, and witches. What the hell is his life?

“Sorry, I thought someone with your ability could sense me.” The woman said looking not at him but through him like she was looking at something else. “You aren’t trained.”

“That obvious?” Stiles asked while he nervously runs his right hand through his hair.

“Yep. So what can I help you with?” The Witch asked.

“Uh, books. I came for books. Magic books. Well, books about magic. Uh, beginners? Are there books on magic for beginners?” Stiles rambled out.

“Why do you want to learn magic?” The Witch asked completely ignoring Stiles’ prior ramble.

“Uh.” Stiles didn’t understand what that had to do with anything.

“Because why you want to learn magic effects how and how fast you learn it.” The Witch said in a Deaton like fashion.

“That doesn’t explain anything.”

“Okay say you want to learn magic to do one specific spell. Think Voldemort. Say he only learned magic because he feared death. Say he only learned magic in order to find a way to escape death. Voldemort had one specific goal and it was a bad one. He learned magic for the wrong reasons.” The Witch said. Huh, that was a real answer. Apparently, magical things could give straight answers. Who knew.

“Say, hypothetically, that I wanted to learn magic to protect my pack,” Stiles mumbled looking at his shoes.

“Your pack, you say, how about you as well?” The Witch asked.

“I’m fine as long as my pack is fine,” Stiles replied instantly. He puts his pack before himself. Always.

“Then magic will do you well. Follow me.” The Witch replied as she motioned for him to follower to a staircase in the back of the building.

“So are you Maggie?” Stiles asked to break the silence as they walked up the steps.

“Nope.” The Witch replied. “My name is Sarah.” Stiles couldn’t believe how cliché this was turning out to be. Seriously, _Maggie’s Grimoire_ sounds like it straight out of _Halloweentown_ , references to Harry Potter, and now Sarah and that’s not even mentioning the stacked up cauldrons lining the stairs.

“You know that is completely cliché right?” Stiles asked Sarah as they walked into a huge room with tons of bookshelves and plants hanging from the ceiling.

“Oh, I’m aware. But all the cliché things actually add some protection and it brings in customers.” Sarah said as she found an empty box.

“So who’s Maggie then?” Stiles asked.

“My dog,” Sarah replied, not even bothering to look up at him.

“You’re kidding me. What you don’t have a cat?” Stiles could not believe his life. This is too much. Forget being a part of a pack of fucking werewolves. He just met a Witch named Sarah who named her bookstore after her dog.

“I do actually, and before you ask no he is not black, I didn’t think ‘Mitten’s Grimoire’ would be appropriate. Sounds too much like a pet less like a Witch.” This time Sarah looked at him with a teasing smile as she answered. As if on cue an adorable Yellow Labrador came rushing at him and immediately laid down to get a belly rub. Guess this is Maggie then.  

“You have a point there,” Stiles said in lieu of anything else because what the hell was he supposed to say to that?

“You can explore while I get your books. Just don’t touch anything that’s purple.” Sarah said as she walked away.

“Why not the purple stuff?” Stiles asked because that made no sense.

“Spell went wrong, cursed everything that’s purple up here,” Sarah replied from somewhere in the rows of books shelves.

“Right,” Stiles said. Why the heck not have a spell go wrong and curse all things purple on the second floor. What spell was Sarah trying to so anyway—you know what it doesn’t matter.

Stiles ended up exploring the open second floor almost fifteen minutes before Sarah came and found him. There were some seriously weird looking books.

“So I have about four boxes for you to get started. They are mostly for basic magic, good beginner stuff.” Sarah replied. That is so much more than Stiles ever expected. Nice Witch.

“Thank you so much-” Stiles tried to respond but Sarah cut him off.

“These are yours and when you want more say some advanced stuff then come back and I will have them ready for you.” Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was awesome.

“Wow. That’s awesome. Thank you so much. How much?” Stiles asked.

“No cost. Just promise to do good with your magic.” Sarah replied.

“That I can promise,” Stiles replied because he could so do good with magic. He could finally protect his pack, protect his _dad_. Then he asked Sarah, “Why are you doing this?”

“I believe in putting good into the world and you, Stiles are good.”

“I never told you my name,” Stiles replied suspiciously.

“I know. You will learn about reading people soon enough.” Sarah replied back again in a Deaton like fashion. Then she said, “Here is my number if you have any questions you can call me.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said pocketing the business card. He started to bend down to pick up the boxes when they suddenly levitated and went out the door.

“Cool,” Stiles muttered as he watched Sarah follow the boxes down the steps and out the door to the Jeep.

“Take your time and remember why you are learning magic and it will come to you, Spark,” Sarah said to him as a goodbye.

Stiles started his drive home having got more than he ever expected. He decided to stop and get some food before going home. Stiles remembered he had books for Derek so he decided to drop them off before going home.

Stiles pulled into his usual spot at Derek’s and got out to dig through all his books to locate Derek’s. He put them all in a bag and started to walk up to the loft.

Derek was at the door waiting for him when he got up to the platform with a raised eyebrow. Stupid eyebrows.

“Books,” Stiles said instead of a greeting as he held up the bag.

Derek just nodded for Stiles to follow him into the loft.

“Why books?” Derek finally asked as Stiles sets down the bag which became a lot heavier once he got to the loft. Stupid humanity being all weak and stuff.

“Cause you read?” Stiles replies with a knowing smirk. Derek didn’t think anyone noticed the stray book on the coffee table or on his nightstand. Of course, Stiles had.

“Thanks,” Derek replied with a fond smile as Stiles started to walk back to the door.

“Don’t mention it,” Stiles replied before he opened the door and left.

 

 --

 

Over the next few weeks, Stiles continued to practice magic anytime he could, even if it meant hiding under his covers.

He would practice instead of sleeping and the pack took notice.

“Stiles, are you doing okay?” Scott asked him one day after a pack meeting.

“Yeah I’m good,” Stiles replied. Because he was good. Stiles was learning magic and he was good at it. Sure he was tired but magic.

“It’s just you always seem so tired and we are worried.” Scott quietly said.

Oh. They are worried he has that _thing_ in him again. Great. He must really look like shit if they think he is – _possessed again_. He was trying to get passed that and having his pack worry that it’s back or worse that it never left isn’t helping.

Next thing Stiles knew Derek came in asking Scott what he did. Derek came over to Stiles, who was mid-panic attack and started talking to Stiles. Derek doesn’t talk. Stiles couldn’t believe Derek was talking and to _him_. Stiles started to listen to Derek and started to slowly calm down.

Stiles ended up staying at the loft. He called his dad and told him where he would be. Stiles fell asleep on the couch but did not wake up there. He woke up in Derek’s bed and Derek nowhere to be seen. Stiles got up and made his way down to the kitchen.

Derek was making scrambled eggs and Stiles could smell bacon which yes, please.

“How do you feel?” Derek asked without turning around.

“Better, thanks for letting me stay,” Stiles replied because they wouldn’t have let him drive and Scott would have given him puppy eyes the whole way home.

“It’s fine. You're always welcome here.” Derek replied still not looking at Stiles. That was huge Derek doesn’t mind Stiles in his home, maybe he wouldn’t mind if he stayed in his bed too.

Derek broke Stiles thoughts by asking, “Why haven’t you been sleeping?”

“Uh, I’ve been reading?” Stiles said or it comes out as a question more than anything.

“You need sleep Stiles,” Derek said.

“I’m not that _thing_ again Derek.” Stiles spits out at Derek. He was fine. Why could no one see that?

“Hey, that’s not what I meant, okay. You just smell tired and --” Derek didn’t finish what he was going to say.  

“Sorry,” Stiles said to Derek who had turned around to look at him.

Derek nodded and turned back to the food. “Food will be ready in a few.”

Stiles decided to wander over to the living room where he saw a few of the books he got Derek sitting out. That made Stiles smile.

Derek called him to breakfast and they ended up talking about books the whole time.

On his way out Stiles promised Derek that he will cut back on the reading. Or at least try.

 

 --

 

Two nights later Stiles was hidden under his covers letting the small ball of light he taught himself to conjure when he got tired of replacing the batteries in his flashlight light the spell book he was reading.

He heard a noise and poked his head out of the blankets to see Derek standing by the window with glowing blue eyes.

“Derek what--” Stiles was cut off by Derek’s growl.

“You! You smell like magic!!” Derek accused Stiles. “I couldn’t place it and then I got to the bottom of the bag of books and found this.” Derek tossed over a book of magic. Fuck. Stiles was so screwed.

“Derek--” Stiles tried.

“Where you ever going to tell anyone. You always smell like electricity now and you are always tired. It’s magic!” Derek was pacing Stiles small room.

Stiles got out from under the covers and put his book on the desk. “Aren’t you going to ask about the covers?” Stiles asked trying to elevate some of the tension.

Derek didn’t stop pacing but his shoulders relaxed some. Stiles got up and grabbed Derek’s arm halting Derek’s pacing.

“I’m sorry. I had a plan for telling you guys I just wanted to make sure it was real. I didn’t want it to be a dream. It seemed like if I kept it to myself the spell wouldn’t be broken.” Stiles said to Derek trying to get him to understand.  

“That was an awful metaphor,” Derek said as he finally relaxed and looked at Stiles. “You’re okay right?” Derek asked.

“I’m really good Derek,” Stiles said because he honest to god was good for the first time in a long time.

“Good,” Derek said nodding his head. After a moment Derek sat down on Stiles bed and Stiles followed.

“So what made you want to learn magic?” Derek asked.

“I wanted to help protect the pack,” Stiles replied. All Stiles wanted was his family to be _safe_.

“The books?” Derek asked.

Stiles told him the whole story starting with Deaton and about Sarah.

“Stiles you scared the hell out of me,” Derek said after Stiles told him everything.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it would matter to you,” Stiles said. Stiles didn’t matter to Derek. There was no way. Stiles can’t believe that Derek wants him around any more than for research and maybe to be a chew toy.

“Stiles.” Derek whined then continued, “I care about you.” Derek admitted for the first time out loud.

Stiles was frozen. Holy crap Derek cared about him? That feels like hope bubbling in his chest.

“Stiles,” Derek said bringing Stiles back to the present and out of his over analysis of his feelings.

“Sorry,” Stiles said looking at Derek. “I thought you hated me,” Stiles whispered while looking at his hands.

Derek growled and his eyes turned electric blue. “I love you!” Derek yelled at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asked. Nope. There were feelings everywhere.

“Stiles, I’m sorry I let you think I hated you,” Derek said as he started to get up.

“How long?” Stiles asked still not looking at Derek.

“Longer than I can probably admit,” Derek answered as he continued to walk towards the window. 

“Always,” Stiles said.

“What?” Derek asked frozen by the window.

“I trust you, Derek. I bought your books dammit!” Stiles said. Stiles kept thinking he was actually in Harry Potter. It was a problem. He just tried to always Derek. Dammit, he was a sap. 

“I don’t--”

“I don’t just buy things for people Derek!” Stiles interrupted. Gifting wasn’t his thing, it was his moms. His mom would come home with small items she picked up while out saying that it reminded her of him. Stiles didn’t do that. Until Derek.

“Oh.”

“I like you. I have liked you for forever.” Stiles said looking at Derek’s back. Stiles so hoped he hadn’t heard wrong, that he wasn’t screwing things up.

Derek turned around and looked at Stiles.

“Good,” Derek replied making Stiles smile.

“We’re idiots,” Stiles said as he started to laugh.

“Apparently,” Derek replied with a fond smile. Then he changed the topic because that was enough feelings for one night. “So magic?” Derek asked.

“Yeah! Can I show you?” Stiles hesitantly asked. Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek wanted to stay around but he decided to give him an out if he needed it. A lot of feelings were shared.

“Sure,” Derek said looking at Stiles.

“Really?” Stiles was excited to finally show someone what he can do. “Okay, so you know the spell in Harry Potter, lumos, the light?” Stiles asked Derek.

Derek just nodded at him. Derek was not about to admit he read all the Harry Potter books because Isaac watched the movies when they were playing over a weekend marathon.

Stiles took a calming breath and kept his eyes on Derek’s chest and focused on his Spark. Stiles heard Derek suck in a breath and looked up. Instead of just one little glowy ball thing, there were six.

“Well, that was more than I expected. I just wanted one.” Stiles whined. Why was his magic so willing to respond?

“What?” Derek asked. Derek couldn’t believe Stiles. Stiles was magic! Derek loved Stiles.

“My magic must like you,” Stiles replied looking at Derek.  Stiles magic never responded like this before. Maybe it’s Derek. Weird.

“Do you think it’s because we are mates?” Derek asked before he realized what he was saying.

“Excuse me?” Stiles asked because he did not just hear Derek say they were mates. Stiles chanced a look at Derek who looked ready to bolt. “We’re mates?”

Derek just nodded.

“Well, that explains why my magic likes you,” Stiles said shrugging. “WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME!” Stiles suddenly burst. Derek took a step back thinking Stiles was disgusted with him.

“Idiots. We are idiots.” Stiles muttered before he walked over to Derek and kissed him. Derek was frozen until he realized _Stiles was kissing him_.

Stiles pulled away and started laughing. The lights Stiles created were slowly spinning around them

“My magic really likes you.”

 

\-- 

 

Derek ended up helping Stiles learn magic. It wasn’t just an excuse to be around Stiles, Derek was genuinely fascinated by Stiles and his magic. Derek made sure Stiles started getting a decent amount of sleep which in turn caused the pack to breathe a sigh of relief when stiles stopped looking so tired.

Stiles loved practicing magic on Derek. It was a good excuse to turn Derek’s hair multiple colors which pissed Derek off. Stiles was good at magic. Stiles was strong.

Derek helped Stiles tell the pack about his magic. The pack accepted Stiles. The Sheriff was a harder sell but eventually came around both Stiles being on the chessboard and Derek Hale being his son’s boyfriend.

Stiles and Derek often make book store trips and they make sure to stop at _Maggie’s Grimoire._

**Author's Note:**

> The panic attacks are not graphic
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [fireflystiles](http://fireflystiles.tumblr.com)
> 
> I listened to my Teen Wolf playlist which is some songs that were on the show while I was writing this. 'Gold' by Chet Faker was played a lot.


End file.
